Play Reading
by MayriahLee
Summary: Two friends find that even plays becomes real as they finaly fall for one another in a night of practicing for a play they act in.


"Ok," Anna sighed, "Let's get to this."

"Alright," Kayden smiled as he picked up their script, "Where do we start?"

"I guess," she scanned her script, "Here, where he's trying to convince her to go."

"Alright," Kayden said. He cleared his throat, looked over his lives once more then looked at Anna, "But Katy, please. It's the only way we can be together."

Anna looked back at him, "I know, but I can't leave my family, Jonny," she recited, "I love you, Jonny, but my family."

Kayden reached out and held her cheek, "But, Katy," he repeated his lines, "We belong together! For once, do something for you."

"O, Jonny," Anna smiled, touching Kayden's hand on her cheek, "Jonny, for me? I want you. I'll go away with you."

Kayden leaned in, going to kiss 'Katy'.

"Ok!" Anna gasped and pulled away, "We can end there. We'll continue tomorrow."

And then, suddenly, Kayden was himself and he smiled while he rolled up his script and tucked it in his back pocket, "Alright," Kayden said with his hands in his pockets, "Whatcha wanna do now?"

Anna turned her back to hide the blush that burned her cheeks while she shoved her script in her bag, "I don't know," she mumbled, "But you know what I've just discovered?"

"What is it you have discovered?" Kayden questioned crossing his arms while looking at Anna through his jet black bangs that covered his pale green eyes.

The look on his face, seductive and mysterious, made Anna's knees weak and a chill run up her body, "Your voice," Anna began, "It would be good for a seductive roll. It has the depth and graveliness needed for it to convey the right effect."

"O, really now?" Kayden said purposefully making his voice seductive, "Are you sure?"

Anna visibly gulped and began to nervously tuck and untuck her hair behind her ear as she turned away from Kayden's burning gaze, "Well, yeah," Anna mumbled, "If you practiced, I'm sure you could pull it off flawlessly. But, of course, you already knew that."

"I don't know," Kayden said pushing off the wall and casually walked to Anna, "I'm not sure about that," he brought his hand Anna's cheek as he spoke, "We have to try and see how good I really am."

Anna couldn't pull her eyes away from Kayden's face as he spoke, making her shake.

"So, Anna," Kayden spoke softly but deeply, "Would you like to try it with me?"

Anna couldn't speak, God, she could barely even breathe. All she could do was stare, transfixed, into his eyes as he came closer to Anna, forcing her against the wall.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kayden asked placing both hands on either side of her on the wall, caging her in, "Cat got your tongue?"

Anna put her hands against the wall behind her, trying to steady herself, without success, as Kayden's lips came closer and closer to hers.

Anna could smell him now, Kayden's unique scent filled her lungs and she closed her eyes as she took long deep breaths. Her heart was racing; she couldn't breathe right and couldn't make herself stop shaking.

"We . . . uh . . . We don't have to do this now," Anna stammered, her heart racing wildly.

"No," Kayden smirked and ran his finger over Anna's cheek, "I think we need to now."

Anna's cheeks burned to life as Kayden leaned in and his lips met hers.

Anna didn't know how to react when Kayden's lips began to move against hers and then it was like instinct as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Kayden slipped his tongue between Anna's sweet, luscious, full lips and moaned at the taste of her. He pushed his hard muscled body against her and loved hearing her moan.

She pulled back suddenly, her eyes bright green with wanting. Her chest heaved up and down with her labored breathing which caused her large breasts to rise and fall, drawing his eyes.

"Wow," Anna breathed, "I guess we proved you're good. Uh . . . moving on!"

Anna ducked under Kayden's arm and headed to her door when Kayden grabbed her arm and pulled her tight to his chest, "No," Kayden said in a pleading voice, "Please, don't go."

Anna saw t he longing in his eyes; the longing he held for HER. Her heart leapt at that thought and she let herself relax against him.

Then Kayden's lips crashed against hers and she thought her heart would explode.

Kayden pushed her down on her bed and crawled on top of her.

Kayden pushed the door closed with his foot.

All that could be heard were Anna's gasps and moans and Kayden's light voice saying Anna's name over and over.


End file.
